The integrated circuit performance advantages silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology over bulk silicon technology include reduced latch-up, reduced parasitic junction capacitance and reduced short channel effects. On the other hand, SOI technology suffers from floating body effects as well as dopant uniformity effects, especially in fully depleted devices. For large wafer diameters, SOI substrates are difficult to fabricate and expensive. No cost effective method of combining the integrated circuit performance characteristics of SOI and bulk silicon technology exists in the industry.